If $a + b + c = -2$ and $x + y = -5$, what is $-10a - 10b - 4x - 10c - 4y$ ?
Answer: $= -10a - 10b - 10c - 4x - 4y$ $= (-10) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-4) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-10) \cdot (-2) + (-4) \cdot (-5)$ $= 20 + 20$ $= 40$